Vehicular storage compartments are routinely present in vehicles and utilized for a variety of purposes.
It may be desirable for a vehicular storage compartment to be utilized for multiple purposes. A removable divider may be provided so that the storage compartment can be compartmentalized into smaller storage spaces. For instance, an appropriately shaped divider may be provided to snugly hold two cups in a single storage space, and that divider may be readily removed to utilize the storage space for other purposes.
It is desirable to illuminate such a compartmentalized storage space in conformity to its use.